Love makes you do crazy things
by 4evernaya
Summary: "You ruined this,not me! So don't make it seem like cheated on you or this is my fault!" I said. "Come on now we can make this work, Imprint means nothing. Fight this." He said. "I've moved on it's time you did too." I said walking away reaching the man of my dreams. Us forever walking hand in hand.
1. Realization

**I own nothing you know I own nothing so let stop repeating this I'm not writing this again.**

Chapter 1- Realization

As I walked through the door of the throne room with Edward holding my hand, with 3 guards and Alice behind us. I wondered if this is what I really want. To be back with the guy that literally broke me. That left me telling me I was nothing but a distraction a toy. I want so much to forgive him and be with him but, Will that make me happy? I want to be happy. I want to think about everyone else for a minute. Jake, Charlie he was as broken as I was but not for the same reason. He was broken because I was broken and he couldn't stand the thought of me being hurt. NO MORE NICE-EVERYTHING-REVOLVES-AROUND-EDWARD- BELLA. I will do this for everyone that I hurt of abandoned during my depressed state.

"Ahh Bella is alive after all. See Edward what I tell you aren't you glad I didn't give you what you wanted?" A black haired red eyed vamp said.

"Yes, Aro I am." Edward replied. They continued their discussion I wasn't really listening. I looked around to see 3 thrones and two of them were occupied one by a blonde vampire who looked angry and the other by a brunette vampire who looked bored both male. I let go of Edwards hand and walked up the three white marbled stairs very aware of all the stares and sat down in Aro's throne .I looked at them and they all had amused looks except Alice and Edward they looked terrified.

"I know you vampires can stand for hours on end but, humans need to sit." I said.

"Ohh I like you I'm Caius" Said the blond vamp. Everyone looked shocked maybe they aren't used to him talking or liking people.

"Bella get off that throne this instant. I've taught you better than this" Prissward said.

"First of all NO, Second you didn't teach me anything, Third if you ever speak to me like that again I will have Felix rip you apart o I can burn the pieces my self." I said while glaring at him while winking to Felix who just smiled in return. Crapward gulped and moved back you would have thought he was going to crap his pants. Everyone in the throne room laughed. It was ironic a human scaring a vampire.

"Can we go now?" I asked Aro.

"Yes, but first would you like to join my guard I heard from Edwards mind that you are a shield and well you can bring us some entertainment. What do you say?" He replied.

"I would love to but I'm kina in love with a shifter who was literally born to kill vampires to protect his people and I don't think it's a good Idea to do that."

"What do you mean I thought you were in love with me?" Prudeward said.

"Key words were as in past tense" I said.

"What does he have that don't or can't give you? "He said.

"He's passionate, sexy, warm, gentle, but aggressive, a man he can give me a family and I don't have to change myself to be with him. While you are a boy you can't give me kids, your cold I can't cuddle with you without being cold and frankly I can't stand to look at your face let alone spend forever with you." I said. Everyone was shocked to say the least.

"O.k. well if that doesn't work out you have us but I do wish you the best of luck." Aro said. The silence is broken.

"Thanks for the stay. VISIT and that's an order." I demanded.

"We will. Good luck on the whole in love thing. It makes you do crazy things." He said.

With that I walked out of the throne room with Alice and Edward right behind me." What you did was reckless and stupid and we will talk about this when we get home. Now get in." Scuzzward said while opening the door to the yellow Porsche that Alice high jacked. I'm sick and tired of him always telling me what to do, what not to do and how to do it.

"Listen Frissward you are really pushing my buttons I am not going anywhere with a bloodsucking prude. I meant what I said about Felix ripping you apart piece by piece." I said. While giving him my best ice queen glare. Then I smiled impressed with how I handled it and got in the car. I can't wait till I home with Jake. I thought as I slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Fully awake

When I woke up I was in a bed. Where am I? Realization from the other night I realized I must have fallen asleep on the ride to the airport and never woke up until now. Jacob. He must be worried if he still cares. Time to face the music. I opened my eyes and looked around and noticed the white shelf filled with music albums. This is Legward's room. Time for the new Bella. I need a makeover when this is done. I got up and walked down stairs where the whole Cullen family was sitting staring at me. "Sup Cullens." I said breaking the silence.

"I'm Sorry. I missed you so much BellyBear I never wanted to leave you but, Edward made us all leave. Even if we didn't want to go and Carlisle who is supposed to be the leader of the coven just listens to what ever Nickward has to say." Emmett said while looking like he was about to cry.

"Love u TeddyBear." I said he is the only one to apologies so far and I can't stay mad at him even if I wanted to. Next thing I know I'm being picked up and whirled around by muscles.

"I'm so HAPPY you forgive me. I love you to BellyWelly." He screamed. I laughed and hugged hi as tight as I could.

"Bella I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being such an ice queen towards you. Also I always though of you as a sister and I was just jealous of you being human wanting to be a vampire and I'm a vampire wanting to be human. I'm sorry." Rosalie said. Everyone was shocked except Emmett who looked proud. I wasn't shocked you see after the whole James incident some of his venom spread and I can read minds when I want to and I have a mental and physically shield. I could have had more but the venom didn't spread that far. I didn't tell anyone because Edward was a little distance and I didn't want to be Caelisle's science experiment. Any way I new she would apologies.

"Love you too Rosie" I said with my arms up waiting for her to hug me. Just as I suspected she ran into them sobbing and when she looked up I seen tears that would never fall in her eyes.

"Love you Bella." She replied.

"What Rosalie has never liked you from the beginning and you forgive her and not me?" Prickward said.

"Listen Tickward I forgave her and not you because you didn't apologies even after everything you put me through. Also I'm not in the mood right now you are working my last nerve I said it before and I'll say it again I don't love you I hate and I will find a way to torture you than rip you apart and burn the pieces. Why? Because you are the most spoiled, annoying, irritating, prick I have every met. And when it's your time to die and that time will come I will be right there eating popcorn enjoying every minute of it." I said. I never thought the day would come when I me Bella Swan would be telling Edward Cullen where to stick it. Everyone was shocked they never thought I would deny Edward anything let alone tell him off.

"Bella you've changed." TeddyBear said.

"That reminds me Alice can you take me shopping and die my hair?" I asked.

"OMG YES I'VE BEEN WAITING SO LONG FOR YOU TO ASK ME TO TAKE YOU SHOPPING! I NEVER THOUGHT THE DAY WOULD COME." She screamed while running to her room probably getting every once of money she has.

"Before you go shopping I just wanted to say I'm sorry if I never had tried to attack you we wouldn't have had to leave. I should have hunted before your party. I thought I was fine but I guess I was wrong. I've caused you and everyone else pain. I'm sorry." Jasper said.

"I don't forgive you because theirs nothing to forgive. Did you know bloodlust was an emotion and you being empathic got to experience everyone's bloodlust plus I'm Edward's singer so if it was anyone's fault it was Edwards fault for trying to pursue a relationship with a person that would have never have had a future with him anyway. If it helps if you still think it's your fault than I forgive you for something that had nothing to do with you." I said.

"Thank you I've never thought of bloodlust being an emotion before." He said.

"Well if I'm not here to challenge you than why am I here?" I said back with a smile that made him smile back.

I'M SORRY! I should have never left. You're like a daughter to me and I'm sorry." Said Esme and Carlisle at the same time which was very creepy by sweet. They rushed over to hug me. For the first time in along time I cried. I cried for Charlie, Rosalie, Emmett, Jake, and The pack everyone except Edward this is his entire fault and I hate him.

"SHOPPING TIME! COME ON ROSIE, ALICE, AND ESME!" I screamed knowing they could all hear me. We walked out the door not knowing what we had in store for us.

**R**

**Re**

**Rev**

**Revi**

**Revie**

**Review**


	3. OMG! What happened?

I, Rosie, Alice, and Esmom went to the mall. I got lots of mini skirts, skinny jeans, tank tops, boots, sandals, converse, nail polish, jewelry, short and medium long dresses, crop tops, converse, heels, bras, underwear and purses. I know this isn't me but isn't the whole change thing about CHANGE. I walked into a hair shop while they were trying o clothes and got blonde highlights. It was a risk but I think I looked hot. I was walking back to the mall when someone pulled me into very dark ally.

"Well look what we have here." Said the one of a kind Mike Newton. **(Sorry I couldn't help myself) **With 3 other people. I don't know who they are one was very old but muscular, the other was young tall and scary looking, the last had on a black mask with matching gloves. They ganged up on me but you can't be the Chief's daughter and not know how to defend yourself. The old man tried to punch me but I blocked him while kicking the one with the glove who was trying to get me from behind. I didn't see Mike's fist came clashing with my lip, which made me fall to the ground. I kicked the scary one in the face which caused him to fall to the ground unconscious. Mike tried to hold me down while his friends came at me I used Mike's body to hold me up then I kicked both of his in the face. Three down one to go. I head butted Mike then kneed him where the sun don't shine and punched him in the face. One of his friends got back up kicked me in the stomach and punched me in the face. Once I was on the floor I tripped him then took out my safety pocket knife and stabbed him. There were all down. I walked back to the mall wondering where the crap where those supposed vampires were. As I walked I looked at my reflection in the mirror I looked awful I had a split lip a black eye and bruises on my arms and neck from when they dragged me in the ally. I walked into the mall to see them giggling about a god awful red dress.

"I smell blood." Said Rosalie.

"Turn around." I said. When they all turned around they were shocked with what they saw the ran over to me as fast as hey could using human speed.

"OMG what happened to you?" Esme asked.

"Mike and 3 of his friends tried to take advantage of me." I said.

"Who helped you fend them off? I'm so glad your o.k. You don't need to go through something like that" Rosalie said.

"Why didn't I see it? I'm so sorry maybe I shouldn't have been so focused on shopping but making sure you were ok." Alice said.

"No one helped me Rosalie; I took a few boxing, kick boxing, Marché arts, and MMK fighting classes. Also Alice is not your fault you can't be expected to be on your guard all the time. I fine anyway. Now I want a piercing and a tattoo." I said changing the subject.

"Are you sure you're up to it? We can go home?" Alice said.

"No I'm fine." I said walking to the tattoo shop. I walked up into the front desk and told the lady I wanted piercings and a tattoo she sent me in a room to a lady with thousands of tattoos and piercing and los of man muscles. **(No offence to those who look or would like to look like that no judging that's just not me.) **She handed me a book with lots of tattoos to choose from while she pierce me tongue and belly button then put a purple bar on each with different designs. The tongue ring had little swirls and stars on it. The bellybutton one had the same swirls with a J for Jacob in the middle it would look great with my crop tops. Once she was done I showed her the tattoo I wanted which was butterflies all up the calf but I wanted it all up my left leg. When she was done I paid and went to the waiting room where Alice and they were. I had a bandage all over my leg so they couldn't see it and my shirt was down and I didn't talk the whole ride home I wanted to show everyone when we get home. Then I would see Jake and the pack.

When we got home I texted Alice to call everyone down to the living room. When they got there I showed them my air which had a hat on it then I showed them my tongue then my bellybutton and last but not least my tattoo. Everyone was beyond shocked.

"You looked Awesome. But what happened to your face?" Emmett said breaking everyone out of there shock. I told them what happened with Mike and his crew. After I got everyone not to kill them. They complemented me on my new change except Scuzzward who said I looked like a hooker which caused me to blow up his car how I did it I would never tell. I got my shopping bags and went to Alice's room and got out some black ripped skinny jeans, a pink crop top with a black leather jacket with some pink pumps. I looked hot except my busted lip and black eye. Jake I've wanted to see him since I woke up. Its 2:37 and he should be up. Alice drove me home and I got out my bike that Jake had build for me. And set off to Lapush. I hope he's not mad. JACOB.

**Review. Did you like it?**


	4. Ready?

Chapter 4-Love you 2

I walked up to his house and knocked on the door. Billy came to the door took one look at my face and caused a huge commotion which caused all of the pack to come in from the back.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? WHO DID THIS" He asked.

"I'm fine Billy, Never better." I said back

"What are you doing here leach lover? Your precious bloodsucker didn't want you?" the one and only Paul Lahotte said.

"PAUL!" Sam commanded.

"Actually flee bag I didn't want him there's a difference. Call me leach lover again and I'll make sure you never have children." I said in deadly calm voice.

"Whoa! She told you Paul. Oh and what happened to your face are you o.k.?" Quil asked.

"I'm fine you know the average Mike Newton and his crew. Guess being rejected so many times you got to force yourself on people." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"HE TRIED TO RAPE YOU! I'LL KILL HIM AND HIS SORRY CREW! Tell me exactly what happen." Screamed Jacob and Paul. Jacob I see Paul is what I don't understand. I told them the story and by now everyone was shaking.

"Look I'm fine now see. You don't have to go and kill everyone till you find his sorry crew. Besides I took care of it "I said while smirking.

"What you do?" Asked Sam.

"I kicked their sorry behinds to where they came from." I said with yet again another smirk.

"I'm sorry are we supposed to believe that you took down 4 guys on your own?" Jared asked.

"What is that so hard to believe? I could take you any day." I said with a determine look on my face. I know shifters have hard skin not as hard as vampires but close enough and that I could hurt my self, but with all he new abilities I got I also got super strength. I know amazing right?

"I would like to see you try." He said.

"Challenge accepted. Backyard in five minutes! Try not to phase." I said.

"Bella are you CRAZY you could get hurt." Jacob said.

"I want to see this." Billy said.

"I'll be fine. Trust me being the Chief's daughter has there perks." I said. I walked to my car and pulled out some sort shorts and went to the bathroom to change and walked behind Jared who was about 20 into the yard.

"Wow! When did you get that?" Sam asked. Looking at my tattoo and pierced belly button,

"Today. I got my tongue pierced, my belly button, and I got this tattoo to and a new wardrobe." I said.

"Whoa! You were Hot before now your DROP DEAD GORGEOUS and now cool and carefree!" Said Quil looking at my tongue ring, Cool Right? I just smirked at him. The Bella doesn't blush and I know that what he was trying to do.

"Well I'm ready you ready to get your butt kicked Jared." I asked.

"What ever you say Swan." He said back.


	5. Luv u 2

Everyone moved back to the porch and watch as we circled each other. We were sizing each other up. He lunged and tied to punch me but I saw an opening and ducked under his arm and kicked him in the stomach. He fell to the ground and got back at lighting speed. He tried to punch me again I blocked it but didn't see his right hand and got punched right in the face. I heard growling in the background but was to engrossed in the fight to care. I tried to hit him but he caught my arm twisted it behind my back and pulled me to his chest trying to choke me, again with the growling.

"I thought you can take me but right now I see your nothing but a weak little girl." He said. Now he's pushing my buttons. I grabbed his hand and flipped him over me and he fell hard on his back. Then I straddled his waist and leaned close to his ear and whispered;

"Who's the big bad wolf now?" I said. Then I went back on the back porch were everyone else was with now imprints Emily, Kim and, ClairBear. They were all beyond Shocked that I could not only take Jared in a fight but also kick his buttock. **(That word always makes me laugh)**

"Hi guys when did you get here?" I asked.

"When you first started. That was awesome how did you learn how to fight like that?" Kim asked.

"I took a few boxing, kick boxing, Marché arts, and MMK fighting classes." I said. They were so stunned they didn't even reply.

"You got to teach me that." Quil said.

"I don't have to you already know how to protect yourself. You turn into freaking. Wolves. But, the imprints need to learn to protect them selves." I said.

"Yeah you imprints are taking fighting classes from Bella and that's an Alpha order." Sam said.

"Cool when do we start?" Kim asked.

"After I talk to Jacob if you don't mind." I said.

"No problem. I'll go cook while you guy talk." Emily said. I walked to Jacob and held out my hand. He grabbed it and the pack started wolf whistling. I walked about 20 minutes into he woods so no one would hear.

"Why did you bring me out here Bells?" He said.

"Well… when I was saving Stickward… aka Edward I just wanted to tell you I didn't go to get back together with him. I only did it because it was my fault that he wanted to kill himself. Just because I don't give a crap about Edward it was because I miss and love his family. I know that it took me a long time to get over him and you might not believe me when I say this but I love you. I always have and it took me until I realized you might night want me for me to realized I LOVE YOU, And only you." I said.

"I love you too I've waited so long for you to say that to me and now that you've said it you just made me the happiest man in the world." He said grabbing me and swinging me around. I giggled like a school girl. He set me down and kissed me… NO…I know I love him but it feels wrong to kiss him, it doesn't feel right. Maybe I'm just nervous… yeah that's it. I broke the kiss and looked into his eyes, they're the most amazing light brown I've every seen. You could see them sparkle in the sunlight. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers and before he could walk me back my phone rang. **MOMMY.** Flashed across the screen of my galaxy 4.

Bella- Regular, Renee/mom- underlined

Hi mom.

Hi sweetie I called to say I am visiting.

O.k. I can't wait for you to come and we can go shopping

Since when do you like shopping?

Since I came back from Italy.

When did you go to Italy?

I see we are going to have a lot to talk about when you get here.

You know it.

Love you see you when you get here.

Love you too I'll be there today by the way pick me up from the air port?

Sure when does the flight land.

3:30pm but the plane is always late.

I'll be there 15 minutes late.

O.k. see you then

By the time I was off the phone we were in the living room and it was 1:30pm and it took a hour to get to the air port plus I wanted to get a new car first. "I'm going t get my mom from the air port." I'll see you guys tomorrow then I can teach you how to fight Sorry." I said while walking out the door.

"Do you need me to come with?" Jacob asked.

"No I got it." I said. He leaned down and kissed me. Then I heard the loudest roar ever. Then Paul running and phasing into the woods, then a loud ear piercingly sad howl. Wolves are weird. I walked to my busted old truck and drove to the nearest car sales place. **(I don't know what it's called)** There were so many cars, but I only had one car in mind a dark grey Koenigsegg. Best car ever. **(I'm a 1967 mustang girl, but this is a nice car. To over the top for me though) **I sold my rust bucket and talked the sales lady into getting me this car for 12,000 instead of the original price which was at least five more zeros. It was 2:30pm so I started for the airport. When I got there it was 4:00pm and she was just now walking out, Good timing. I rushed out and put her few bags in the trunk it barely fit. I gave her a hug it's been forever since I seen my mom.

"How have you been? Are you o.k.? How's Phil?" I rushed out.

"Slow down honey I'm fine. Life's been good, but Phil and I have gotten a divorce he was traveling a little to much and I rarely got to see him and we drifted apart." **(Bella didn't move because her mom wanted to travel with Phil she left because she missed her dad.) **

"Oh. I'm sorry mom." I said I new how much she loved Phil.

"Oh it's o.k. honey you just fell out of love, now new subject." She said

"O.k. well speaking of love I fell in it, with Jacob Black from Lapush." I said as we got in the car.

"Oh do tell." She said. So I told her everything except the whole wolves' and vampires' thing. When we got back to the house it was 10:00pm since we wet to the mall. I was spent so I put up my clothes up and went to bed at 12:37am. When I got up there was a note next to my head on my pillow it said"

Bella I went sight seeing and you looked to peaceful and from what Charlie told me you haven't been getting much sleep. I'll be home around lunch.

O.k. so she left me by myself. It was 8:30am so I'll go see Jake. I took a shower ad put on a blue tank top with white shorts so I can how off my tattoo, blue converse and my silver hoops. I drove to Jacob's house leaving a note for Charlie and my mom just in case I was late. I walked up the stairs and got the key from under the mat. I walked up the stairs quietly so he couldn't because I wasted to surprise him. Do I find him? No. What I do find is...


	6. Anger problems!

Him SLEEPING WITH MY MOM, that pig. They didn't even notice that I was there. I walked out of the house and sat on the ground by my car with tears streaming down my face. Why did they do this to me? She's my mom. NO! I will not cry the new Bella doesn't cry. I wiped my face got up off the ground. You see I always had angry problems and right now there coming out. I got the bat out of the trunk ran to the garage and smashed the windows of his Rabbit. Then I took a crow bar and beat his motorcycle. When I was done I was to pumped to stop so took the bat and ran up the stairs and kicked the door open.

"BELLA!" They both screamed. I wasn't listening I was far from sane right now I smashed everything that looked valuable are breakable. Then I dropped the bat and jumped on Jacob kicking and punching. Renee just sat there she new when I get like this there's no stopping it. When I was done Jacob didn't even look like Jacob anymore. I ran to my car and drove to Sam and Emily's. The whole pack was there. They tried to say hi but I was not I the mood after what just happed. I felt my whole body shaking then Paul looked me right in the eye…

Suddenly Jacob didn't matter. My world stopped all that mattered was him. It wasn't gravity holding my down to earth it was him. He is my everything I would **do** anything **be** anything for him. Just then everything made since I was made for him, just as he was**) **for me.


	7. Hurts to love

Chapter- Hurt to Love!

PAUL POV: (When Bella left for Italy)

She left. Left me. Didn't want me. Those were the only thoughts going threw my head when I phased. Confused? Well let me back track I'm Paul Lahotte and I imprinted on Bella when she slapped me. Why I'm such a mean person towards her? Well after that leach left her she has been all depressed and she's only "alive" when she's annoyed. When she's annoyed talks more than she usually does and she's pretty hot when she's mad. Well al least she was before she left with that **BLOODSUCKING LEACH**. I can't breathe when she's not around. All I do is think about her. **(I know I made him sound weak, but it's the only way I can explain the imprint and how serous it is.)**This is why I didn't want to imprint. The imprint makes you weak. It takes away you choice. Well if you're a wolf. If you are a wolf you can't see or have feelings for anyone else…there it. There all you leave for. Now all I can do is think about her.

I've been running for a whole 24 hours and I know the pack is worried they tried to talk early but I didn't want to talk, so they gave up. I ran back to Jake's, where I was bombarded with questions. Everyone knew that I imprinted on Bella. Jake just didn't care. That's o.k. she left us for the leach so it doesn't matter. Just then I heard it, the sound that made me the happiest man/shifter/wolf in the world…the roar/squeak of Bella's beast of a car and the smell of her vanilla freesia sent that drives me crazy.

Thousands of questions were going through my head. Did she dump the leach? Does she feel the imprint is that why she came back? Why is here?

Billy wheeled to the door and opened it to reveal my Bella but she looks better than ever. Not that she looked took bad before…you know what I mean, but her face who ever did that I will personally rip them apart and go wolf on them.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? WHO DID THIS" He asked.

"I'm fine Billy, Never better." she said back

"What are you doing here leach lover? Your precious bloodsucker didn't want you?" I said. I feel like the only reason she's here is to say goodbye.

"PAUL!" Sam commanded.

"Actually flee bag I didn't want him there's a difference. Call me leach lover again and I'll make sure you never have children." She said back. Look like she grew hair in Italy.

"Whoa! She told you Paul. Oh and what happened to your face are you o.k.?" Quil asked.

"I'm fine you know the average Mike Newton and his crew. Guess being rejected so many times you got to force yourself on people." She said in what sounds like a joking mood.

"HE TRIED TO RAPE YOU! I'LL KILL HIM AND HIS SORRY CREW! Tell me exactly what happen." Screamed me and Jacob. He made me want to pound his face in. The only reason he wants Bella is because I want her. He didn't even want to help her after the leach left, Charlie had to practically beg him. She told us the story and by now everyone was shaking.

"Look I'm fine now see. You don't have to go and kill everyone till you find his sorry crew. Besides I took care of it " she while smirking.

"What you do?" Asked Sam.

"I kicked their sorry behinds to back where they came from." She said with another smirk.

"I'm sorry are we supposed to believe that you took down 4 guys on your own?" Jared asked.

"What is that so hard to believe? I could take you any day." she said with a determine look on her face. I know I should tell her o and that she could hurt herself, but she's just do it any way/

"I would like to see you try." He said.

"Challenge accepted. Backyard in five minutes! Try not to phase." Bella said.

"Bella are you CRAZY you could get hurt." Jacob said.

"I want to see this." Billy said.

"I'll be fine. Trust me being the Chief's daughter has there perks." she said. Then she left and came back 5 min later with the shortest shorts I've ever seen. When did she get the tattoo ad piercing?

"Wow! When did you get that?" Sam asked, looking at her tattoo and pierced belly button.

"Today, I got my tongue pierced, my belly button, and I got this tattoo to and a new wardrobe." She said I am one lucky wolf.

"Whoa! You were Hot before now your DROP DEAD GORGEOUS and now cool and carefree!" Said Quil, trying to make her blush.

"Well I'm ready you ready to get your butt kicked Jared." Bella asked.

. Everyone moved back to the porch and watch as they circled each other. Looks likes there were sizing each other up. Jared lunged and tied to punch her but she ducked under his arm and kicked him in the back. He fell to the ground. They were so into the fight that they didn't notice that the imprints had showed up. He tried to punch my Bella again but she blocked it but didn't see his right hand and got punched right in the face. I growled loud scaring the imprints and starting shaking so bad I had to leave. When I came back 10 minutes later I seen Jared trying to **CHOKE MY** **IMPRINT **I growled again. It's so hard trying to protect your imprint, who the girl you used to hate, and you can't even explain why you're protecting her because she still thinks you hate her.

After they were done, Bella won by the way, they were talking about how she should teach the others imprints how to fight them she took Jacob into the woods.

**Review what do you think?**


End file.
